1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a tag added to a content file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arbitrary attribute information (i.e., a tag) has conventionally been added to image data to improve searchability of the image data (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-237722). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-237722, attribute information is displayed in descending order of past usage frequency. A user can select attribute information to add to image data from the displayed attribute information pieces.
A user may sometimes want to select a plurality of files and collectively add or delete a tag to/from the files. In such a case, tags currently added to the selected files may be different.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-237722, only the past use frequency of attribute information will be presented. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user since the user cannot collectively grasp the statuses of tags currently added to a plurality of files to which or from which a tag is added or deleted (i.e., targets of tag addition or tag deletion).
In other words, if the user can collectively comprehend the addition statuses of tags to the plurality of files which are targets of tag addition or tag deletion in advance, the user can easily select a tag by reference to such information.
The present invention is directed to improving user operability by identifiably notifying the user of the current collective addition statuses of tags to a plurality of files which are targets of tag addition or tag deletion, when the tags are collectively added or deleted to/from the plurality of files.